The Adventures Of Jeff SERIES
Jeff Yulchenburg (character) (born February 11, 1975) Jeff Yulchenburg is an animated cartoon character created in February 2010 by James Chivers. Original Series Run: 11 February 2010 - 04 August 2011 (All plans for Series 2 have been cancelled) (As of April 29th 2012, 'The Adventures Of Jeff' will be returning for a second series in May 2012) Jeff Yulchenburg is known most for being a slow talking calm 35 year old Texas American man. Jeff has appeared in many of James Chivers's video creations, Jeff Yulchenburg has also had the most appearances in the history of James's YouTube channel MrThesuperboy. In February 2010 creator of Jeff Yulchenburg's series James Chivers decided to name the show The Adventures Of Jeff, all eight episodes from Series 1 have been just recently aired on YouTube, a second series has been rumoured for 2011 (Which began airing on May 1, 2012), on the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel.. The first three episodes of the series were aired in February 2010, although the series was delayed and the remaining five episodes were released in November 2010. James Chivers has also released a Jeff Yulchenburg Halloween Special. In November 2010, a day after episode 8 of series one was aired (the series finale), James Chivers released The Best Of The Adventures Of Jeff, with some of the best and funniest clips from Series 1. Jeff's parents are Janey Yulchenburg (born August 14, 1944) (age 67) and Frank 'Davey' Yulchenburg (born January 22, 1942) (age 70). Jeff's son Miles 'Frank' Yulchenburg (born September 26, 1994) (age 17) and his ex-wife Janice Madison (born April 8, 1977) (age 35) and his recent girlfriend Sophie Wallace (born January 2, 1974) (age 38) whom since November 2010 he has now broken up with. Since April 2012 Jeff is in a new relationship with current girlfriend Zoe Garlin (born March 20, 1969) (age 43). Jeff's dog Jamerson was born on February 12, 2009 (age 3). On 04 August 2011, James Chivers had confirmed the cancellation to the series on his official YouTube channel MrThesuperboy. Meaning that no further series will be made. However in 2012, James Chivers announced he had plans for re-releasing the original Series 1 of The Adventures Of Jeff on YouTube. He also stated he had plans of releasing the episodes along with the Halloween Special on DVD. The episodes were given a classification of '12' by the JCFCO 'Contains infrequent bleeped strong language', however the DVD was pushed up to '15' due to the original The Angry Chav video as a special feature. However on the 29th April 2012, the creator James Chivers announced he may upload the complete Series 1 on the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel, but an edited version of Episode 5 'The Girlfriend', because he felt the strong language used was deemed unnecessary. James also confirmed he had further plans of finally animating Series 2 and releasing it some time in 2012, however the Series 2 audio recordings had previously been recorded in November 2010. Furthermore on April 30th, 2012 James Chivers announced there would be only five episodes in Series 2. Due to the fact the other three remaining audio recordings had been reported lost. The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 1 (2010) Episode 1 - At The Movies (Aired: 11 February 2010) Episode 2 - The Heatwave (Aired: 14 February 2010) Episode 3 - My Dog Jamerson (Aired: 17 February 2010) Episode 4 - Firework Pranks (Aired: 02 November 2010) Episode 5 - The Girlfriend (Aired: 08 November 2010) Episode 6 - The Pesky Neighbours From Hell (Aired: 12 November 2010) Episode 7 - The Internet (Aired: 15 November 2010) Episode 8 - The Night Club (Aired: 18 November 2010) The Adventures Of Jeff Specials So far as of June 2012, their has only been one Halloween special and two spin-off Christmas episodes (Despite eight audio tracks being recorded, the remaining six episodes were scrapped) both aired in 2010. James Chivers apparently has plans for a second Halloween special scheduled to be released in 2012. Jeff Yulchenburg's Halloween Night Special (Aired: 31 October 2010) Jeff Yulchenburg's Ideal Christmas - Episode 1 (Aired: 15 November 2010) Jeff Yulchenburg's Ideal Christmas - Episode 2 (Aired: 18 November 2010) Jeff Yulchenburg's Halloween Extravaganza (Scheduled Air Date: 31 October 2012) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 2 (2012) All Series 2 episodes were due to be released in mid 2011, before cancellation had been confirmed. The episode audio segements were recorded in November 2010. However on April 29th 2012, James Chivers announced he may be working on Series 2. However due to three audio recordings being reported lost, there will only be a total of five episodes in Series 2. Series 2 began airing on May 1, 2012. Episode 1 - My 36th Birthday (Aired: 01 May 2012) Episode 2 - It's Farmyard Bill (Aired: 05 May 2012) Episode 3 - The Disaster (Aired: 10 May 2012) Episode 4 - At The Movies, Again (Aired: 11 June 2012) Episode 5 - I Can't Do Stop-Motion (Scheduled Air Date: 16 June 2012) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 3 (2012) On May 5, 2012 via the official Jeff Yulchenburg YouTube channel, James Chivers announced a hint for a third series maybe in the works on a short bulletin. It is rumoured to go back to it's original format of airing eight episodes per series. The release date for Series 3 is yet currently unknown of. As of May 10, 2012 James Chivers announced he may be thinking to begin production of Series 3 in mid 2012 and schedule the episodes for a 2013 release date. Although this is still uncertain. Furthermoore on the 11th June 2012, James announced he is currently working on the series and the series will be scheduled for a 2012 release date. Series 3 is due to start airing on the 1st July 2012. Episode 1 - The End Of The World Is Nigh (Scheduled Air Date: 1 July 2012) Episode 2 - My Role Model (Scheduled Air Date: TBC) Episode 3 - Miles's Future Ambition (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 4 - Online Video Games (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 5 - The Basement (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 6 - The Wife's At It Again (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 7 - The Road Trip (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) Episode 8 - Life At The Work Place (Scheduled Air Date: Unknown) The Adventures Of Jeff - Series 4 (????) On June 12, 2012 James Chivers announced the possibility for a fourth series. Claiming this series will probably tie up all loose ends and will be the series finale, meaning no more future episodes are to be produced. It will most very likely contain eight episodes and apparently will also contain a bonus episode to wrap up the series. Meaning by the time the bonus episode is aired it would make the thirtieth episode aired (34 episodes including the four specials aired at the time). Series 4 is not yet in production as of now. Although it is most likely to be broadcasted and aired within a 2012-2013 estimated release date. Category:Feature Films and Television Category:Fictional Characters